The Return
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: the long lost daughter of Hamato Splinter returns into his life which causes happiness in the Hamato family but Miwa has a secret that involves one of the Autobots. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Chapter 1

Sixteen years ago the infant daughter of Hamato Yoshi was lost to Yoshi along with her mother which crushed Yoshi so in disgrace and devastation he fled to America where he became an American Citizen. Miwa was taken in by a children's home where she lived for sixteen years until she moved to America in order to find her beloved father without success then one day she recieved a friend request on FaceBook from four brothers at the the same time and Miwa discovered that the four brothers had the same surname as her which was rather unusual also they did not put pictures of themselves online either but when Miwa read what the brothers were in to she decided to add them and Donatello started a chat with her about family "Donatello I don't have biological family but I am tried to track down my father who left a long time ago" Miwa explained which saddened Donatello then he asked if she was alone and if she had a webcam which were both answered yes.

Miwa activated her webcam as Donatello did the same but when Miwa saw Donatello for the first time she was a little shocked and she smiled as well "you don't seem to be scared about the fact that you are chatting with someone like me" Donatello said also smiling "you'd be right Donatello because I am not scared in fact I am absolutely amazed the people like you are real" Miwa replied then a very familiar voice to Miwa called to the person that she was chatting to and she realized that the voice belonged to her long lost father and this caused Miwa to become emotional and Donatello saw his new friend being emotional and asked if she was alright "yeah Donnie I'm fine its just that the voice that heard on the other end with you was my father who I'm trying to find as I mentioned earlier" Miwa explained then decided to call out to her father in Japanese "こんにちは父はそれは非常に長い時間をされている" Miwa called which caused the tall figure in the shadows to stiffen "私はどこにもその声を認識するであろう" the figure said as he came into view of the webcam "美和はそれがあなたが私の娘ですか？" the giant rat asked in Japanese "yes father I have missed you so" Miwa said smiling at the rat that was her loving father with tears in her eyes.

(Authors note the Japanese means "hello father it has been a long time" "i would recognize that voice anywhere" "Miwa is that you my daughter?")


	2. Chapter 2- The Truth

Chapter 2- The Truth

Donatello was happy for his father and sensei but was also confused to how Miwa was Splinter's daughter "hey Donnie who's sensei talking to on your computer?" Michelangelo asked as he emerged from the kitchen "the girl that I became friends with on FaceBook named Miwa" Donatello explained as the two brothers watched their sensei talking with Miwa "ドナテッロ、ミケランジェロはここに来る" Master Splinter called and the two sons came to the computer "my sons i have kept a very big secret from you because Miwa is your older sister" Master Splinter explained which shocked both of the boys "sensei we have a sister that we had no idea about who is older than us?" Donatello asked to which Master Splinter nodded "this is AWESOME! I always wanted a sister but I never thought that we would get an older sister can she stay with us sensei please?" Michelangelo begged.

Splinter chuckled at his youngest son's reaction "I don't see why Miwa can't come and live with us what do you say my daughter?" Splinter asked his daughter "あなたの父に感謝し、私は自分の持ち物をパックし、あなたのためにセントラルパークで待たなければならない" Miwa replied in Japanese and bowing to her father then went offline to pack. Michelangelo was so excited that he ran off to tell Raphael and Leonardo what was going to happen to the family.

The youngest turtle found Leonardo in his room reading "Leo you won't believe what is going to happen to the family!" Michelangelo exclaimed "what's going to happen to the family?" The eldest turtle asked his youngest brother while setting his book down "we are going be getting an older sister called Miwa!" Michelangelo exclaimed but didn't give Leonardo the chance to answer because he ran to find Raphael who in the weight lifting room letting off some steam as Michelangelo walked in "you don't need to tell me Mikey I heard you telling Leo upstairs" Raphael said as he lifted a weight "so you're not excited about getting an older sister as I am?" a disappointed Michelangelo asked "I am excited Mikey but not as excited as you so when is she coming then?" Raphael asked "in a few hours" Michelangelo answered before walking out.

(Author's Note the Japanese says "Donatello, Michelangelo come her" and "Thank you father, I shall pack my belongings and wait for you in Central Park")


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Splinter went to Central Park to collect Miwa; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo sorted Miwa's room which was the spare room and cleaned the lair from top to bottom then when they finished they sat down and waited for their father to return with their new sister "I am so excited to show Miwa all of my inventions and who knows she might even help with them" Donatello said "if so Donnie she might want to use my punchbag whenever she feels angry or if she works out which would be awesome" Raphael replied "yeah and if Miwa likes playing video games and reading comics I could let her borrow my comics also this means that I will have someone new to play video games with" Michelangelo responded "yeah Mikey better yet I could teach how her to meditate when she feels stressed and if she reads novels she could borrow my books if she wanted" Leonardo said "my sons come here because I would like for you to meet your sister Miwa" Splinter called which caused the boys to stand and see the most beautiful girl that they had ever seen with shoulder length black hair and four different coloured highlights which were blue at the front, red on the tips, purple and orange on the either side of her head. She was tall, slim with slightly tanned skin and was wearing black leather boots, black jeans as well as a white blouse with a black biker jacket with a room warming smile on her face which was shining in her eyes as well.

Leonardo and his brothers were tripping over themselves to introduced themselves to Miwa but she already knew Michelangelo and Donatello from her web camera conversation just a few hours ago "boys I understand that you have been excited about meeting me and having a sister as well but I already know Donatello and Michelangelo from early so now I only have to meet my other two brothers" Miwa said as she walked over to Raphael and Leonardo where the two introduced themselves to Miwa.

After all the introductions were done Splinter got his five children' attention "now that the introductions are out the way perhaps Miwa would like to see her new room and get settled in" Splinter said walking over to the five teens smiling and with that the younger turtles took her new sister by the wrists as well as a bag each while the older turtles took Miwa's other bags and following to Miwa's new room. When they arrived "now we did not know which colours you liked so we used our mask colours but tell us what you think" Donatello said as he pushed the door open to reveal a room that was painted in light blue with purple on the top of the first and fourth walls as well as red on the bottom of the third wall and orange on the bottom of the second wall with a white framed single bed with red and blue linen against one wall, a light purple desk with orange patterns and a matching chair and selves against the opposite wall to the bed which caused Miwa to gasp in surprise "guys this room is fantastic I love the colours thank you I love the room" Miwa said getting her younger brothers in a group hug "this is a wonderful sight seeing my five children getting along and boys you did a grand job on Miwa's room and you used our family crest" Splinter said causing all five to jump because they did not know that he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Splinter took Miwa for a tour of her new home which included meeting Raphael's pet turtle named Spike in the kitchen who Miwa thought was very sweet and cute because he stretched his head to meet Miwa's hand "aww no wonder Raphael got Spike seeing he is very sweet Father" Miwa said smiling while stroking Spike "yes he is very sweet and understanding" Splinter said then noticed his daughter's smile had disappeared and she stopped stroking Spike "Miwa I can sense that you wish to know what caused me and your younger brothers to be in our current forms if you like I could tell you the story over a cup of tea" Splinter added in a gentle tone and smiling at his daughter "yes father I would like for you to tell me the story and the cup of tea is a wonderful idea" Miwa answered with her smile reappearing as she sat at the table and Splinter made two cups of honey tea then joining his daughter at the table and told her the story.

When Splinter had finished Miwa was silent with tears in her eyes finding what she heard very hard to accept even though she had eaccepted her father's new form "Father that is a very heart felt story of you and my brothers came to be who you are today" Miwa said putting a hand over Splinter's paw then she told Splinter what she had been doing with her life apart from trying track him down which was that Miwa lived in Japan until she was ten then was bought over to America and continued her search among over things then Miwa went to her room and put her things in their new places which includes two pictures with her boyfriend who is the Autobot named Bumblebee on her desk which made her smile because of the fact that Miwa was standing on Bumblebee's shoulder who was standing next to Optimus Prime.

Two weeks had passed since Miwa had found her father and came to live him and her four younger brothers and she was fitting in fantastically also she was being taught Ninjitsu like her younger brothers and found that her ideal weapons were the Bo Staff and Twin Katana Blades like Donatello and Leonardo also everytime she sparred with her brothers she only won one every practise against Michelangelo. After the training Miwa went to her room and had a look at her mobile and saw five texts from Bumblebee as well as a voice message which Miwa knew that Bee was using his radio to talk so she listened "Miwa just to let you know that everyone here at Base misses you which includes Ratchet yeah I know I was shocked too so when you get this message call me love you bye" the message said making Miwa smile so she called the Diago Garcia Base office phone "Lennox speaking" Major Lennox answered "hey Major Lennox is Bee available at all?" Miwa asked "hey Miwa no Bumblebee is not here because he is on a mission but would you like to chat to any of the other Autobots seeing that Optimus is able to talk in fact he is walking right now" Lennox said "alright then thanks Major" Miwa said "Optimus speaking" Optimus said "hi Optimus how are you and others?" Miwa asked "I am fine Miwa and did you manage to track your father?" Optimus asked "yeah in fact that is why I called so that I could tell Bumblebee the news because I am now living with him and my four new younger brothers also I got his text messages" Miwa explained "that is wonderful news Miwa but will you come and visit us now that you are living with your father?" Optimus asked "of course I will anyway could you pass my message on to Bumblebee seeing that I am off to cook dinner for my father?" Miwa asked "it will be my pleasure to pass the message to Bumblebee good bye Miwa" Optimus said "bye Optimus" Miwa said then they hung up.


End file.
